Detention
by Bbtashae
Summary: HUMAN/fanfic Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie and Buck are teenagers and this story is about their lives in school, MannyXEllie DiegoXShira. (Bad summary i know ) This is my first fanfic for Ice Age, So please don't be mean and give it a chance, Hope you like it and want to see more
1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters Profiles :-**

**Diego:**

**Age:** 15 years old

**Occupation:** School Boy

**Personality:** Quick-witted, Strong, Loyal, Short for words, Brave, Stubborn, Confident, Sarcastic, Very protective over his friends, Funny, Fearless.

**Appearance:** Hazel/Green eyes, Orange/Brown short hair, Slightly smaller than Sid, Muscular build, Wears a satchel, Good at sports (Football (soccer), Running)

**Sid:**

**Age:** 15 years old

**Occupation:** School Boy

**Personality: **Lazy, Dramatic, Lack of self-control, Faithful, No common sense, Cares about his friends, Stupid, Funny, Weak.

**Appearance: **Teal/Blue coloured eyes, Light brown/blonde short hair, Slightly taller than Diego and smaller than Manny, A bit goofy, Wears a backpack (uses both straps).

**Manny:**

**Age: **16 Years old

**Occupation: **School Boy

**Personality: **Stubborn, Loyal, Loving towards his friends, Confident, Sarcastic, Protective, Smart, Very strong

**Appearance: **Dark brown eyes, Brown short hair, Tall, Wears a backpack (uses one strap),

**Ellie:**

**Age: **16 years old

**Occupation: **School Girl

**Personality: **Intelligent, Smart, Clever, Bright, Stubborn, polient, positive, kind

**Appearance: **Green eyes, Red/Dark brown hair, big, tall

**Buck:**

**Age: **15/16 Years Old

**Occupation: **School Boy

**Personality: **Adventurous,energetic, quick-witted, dauntless, brave, careful, confident

**Appearance****: **Brown hair, Blue eyes, Medium/Small, Good at sports (Climbing, Football (soccer) )

**Shira:**

**Age: **15 Years Old

**Occupation: **School Girl

**Personality: **Stubborn, Moody,

**Appearance: **Long darkish hair Brown/Black, Blue eyes, Small, Good at Singing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a cold misty morning and the sun began to rise, gradually lighting up the pale blue sky

Shira was rocking out on her guitar while her younger twin brothers where playing chess, her mum entered the living room

Mrs White: Let's go Shira… You don't want to be late for your first day do you?

The mother shouted over her daughters guitar playing, Shira tried to rudely ignore her as she was still mad about moving house and transferring to a new school

She followed her mum to the car before strumming the last few chords on the instrument

Shira was sitting in the front passenger's seat of her mum's sliver car, admiring the scenery out of the window which they pasted on the way to school

Mrs White turned into the school's car park and looked for an empty space to park, she eventually found one, and pulled up just across from the school's main entrance

They heard the bell ring in the distance, her mum turned the car off and they both undone their seatbelts

Mrs White: *sighs* look, I know this is hard

Shira: Transferring to a new school A MONTH into the year?!

Mrs White: Yeah, Yeah

Shira shook her head, grabbed her black backpack and opened the car to stepped out of the vehicle

Shira: Why would that be hard?

She said to herself as she flung the black bag on to her back and started walking away

Mrs White: Shira! – She shouted trying to catch up to her – Shira!

Shira: But who cares right

Mrs White: I care

Walking side by side, shira stopped and looked over to her helpless mother

Shira: Then you and dad might have thought to ask me – Her mum's phone started to ring- before you moved our family half way across the country!

Mrs White saw the angry and upset emotions in her daughter's eyes and sighed. She heard her phone continuously ringing and finally found it at the bottom of her handbag

Mrs White: Hold that thought –She answered the phone- Hello

Shira carried on moving towards the building, she hastily walked past the group of jocks/bullies sitting on the wall, one of them spoke

Soto: Oooh, Check out the new girlll –He mockingly said

The group laughed and looked her up and down, Shira gave them a strong dirty look to show that she wasn't bothered

She entered the building with her mum swiftly behind; Mr Robin the head teacher was stood waiting at the office to greet them. He invited them both into his own office to privately chat about Shira

Mrs White: Well I think that Shira, is still working through some anger issues about moving

Mr Robin: Yes, I can see that but I'm afraid that shirt is…

Shira: What? Is there a dress code here? – Looking down at her red t-shirt that said 'Question of authority'

Mr Robin: Well, no but there is on written line, and that shirt crosses it

Shira: What about freedom of expression do you have that here?

Mrs White: Shira –she said removing her blazer and handing it to shira- just cover up for the day, okay?

Shira took the jacket from her mum and wore it over her top

Mr Robin: Shira is it?

Shira looked up at him and sarcastically smiled

Mr Robin: I run a tight ship here, I don't know how they did things back in Rhode Island, but here students respect the rules, written and unwritten

Shira looked over at the tv screen, which appeared to be the security cameras and they shown a boy and a girl skipping class, she looked at the head teacher then located her eyes back to the screen on the wall

He followed her gaze and immediately saw what she had saw and picked up the phone to ring for someone to stop them and send them to him

He finished the meeting with Shira and her mum, gave her, her timetable and a map of the school

He picked up the phone again and asked one of the office staff to send the couple to his room

2 minutes later the two entered his room and sat down in the chairs opposite his desk, they both knew what they had done wrong

He was just about to call the girl's father

Ellie: Please don't call my dad, he doesn't even want me alone with a boy and if he found out that I skipped class with one he'd never let me out of the house

Manny: Yeah mine, too

Mr Robin thought for a moment and had a change of heart

Mr Robin: This is your first infractions, you are both on the honour role, I won't call your parents

Ellie: thank you –She said with relief

Mr Robin: This time, but if I ever catch you both skipping class again

Ellie: You won't

Manny: We promise

Mr Robin: Here –he said handing them each a detention letter- Dismissed –he said letting the two honor roled students get to their morning registration class

As Diego stepped out of his mum's house, he plugged the dangling white wire into his iPhone, slotted the two earphones into his ears and picked a song from one of his playlist's

The ginger haired 15 year old rushed down the small street, past the local park and on to the main road, as he travelled to school his feet was moving rapidly, he finally arrived at school

He saw a teacher closing the gate and shouted

Diego: Sir! Wait!

Diego quickly ran over to the closed gates

Teacher : I'm sorry, it's pasted the morning bell, So you'll have to go through the office now

Diego sighed and walked over and through the main entrance therefore getting his third late mark of the week so far, this means he'll get a detention

He spotted a teacher down the other end of the corridor, and with the strict no phone policy, he turned unexpectedly down one of the side passages and shoved his phone into his satchel before putting it on silent without getting caught.

The quick-witted school boy curved around the corner and onto the corridor and accidentally bashed into the new girl Shira causing her to drop her books on the floor

Shira: Hey! Watch where you're going! –Shira snapped as she crouched down and gathered her books together

Diego helped her, they both stood back up

Diego: Wow… -Diego said quiet enough for her not to hear, He was stunned at the beauty that was present in front of him

The short, skinny, dark haired girl removed the book from Diego's hand and confusingly looked at him

Shira: Excuse me? –She asked unknowing to what he whispered

Diego: "I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you"- He nervously said – "I gotta go" – and with that he continued on walking down the long empty corridor and within a few seconds he was gone

Diego entered the maths block [2] where his form room [3] was and joined the other students who were talking among themselves with their friends, he sat down at the table where Sid was present, talking to Mrs Davis

Sid: Well, Well, here's my 'fearless' Amigo

Diego: Hey Sid

Sid: Where have you been?

Diego told Sid about his morning and how he got the detention

5-10 minutes later

The bell rung for 1st lesson

Continued…

[2]. A maths block is just a separate building for the maths teachers

[3]. If you don't know, Form is just another word for registration

Registration is a place where students/Pupils go to before lessons actually start


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang for 1st lesson

Sid and Diego got up from their seats, walked out of the classroom and out the maths block

They both travelled along the yard and saw their sporty friend opposite to them, Buck waved and walked over to them

Buck: Hey Guys!

Diego: Hey Buck

Sid: Buck! Guess what!

Buck: What? -Buck said curious to what his friend was about to tell him

Sid: Diego met a girl this morning!

Buck: Ohh, Did he now…

Diego: Oh come on Sid, don't make a big deal out of it

Buck: Well… What happened? –Buck and Diego have a good relationship when it comes to girls, seen as though Buck's dated a lot of girls in his past and when he breaks up with girls, or its the other way around then Diego's the only real friend who's been there for him, helping him get through it and giving him great advice even though Diego has never had a relationship before

Diego: Nothing happened, Okay. I just bumped into her and help her to pick her books up, That's all!

Sid: Awhh…. I bet it was so romantic

Buck: Well mate, if you want any advice, then I'm here for you

Diego just stopped and looked at his two friends with a 'what! Are you being serious' look, shook his head a little and walked away

Buck: Wait where are you going?! –Buck shouted after him

Diego: To class! –He shouted back to him

Sid: Guys!,wait for me –Sid said running after them

The trio entered the main building, they all made their way down and along the corridors to the biology, and The 3 friends arrived at the science lab

Mr Pride: Ahh Diego –The biology teacher said to his pupil

Mr Pride walked over to Diego as he entered his lab

Buck and Sid sat at their workbench near to the back of the room waiting for Manny and Ellie to join them

The couple walked in and sat at their work benches, Ellie sat with Buck and Sid, and Manny confusingly sat on Diegos bench and Next to a girl, wondering who she was and why she was here

A couple of other students entered the class

Diego: Is there something wrong sir?

Mr Pride: * laughed* No No, Come on, Come with me

The science teacher walked over to the lab bench near to the back where Diego usually sits, Diego followed him but however there was a familiar person sat on the empty chair next to his

Mr Pride: Diego… Meet your new lab partner, this is Shira

Shira: Hi

Diego just looked at her then back to Mr Pride

Diego: But sir, I –Diego got cut off by his science teacher

Mr Pride: A-a-a No excuse's

Diego sat down in-between Manny and Shira, everyone got their science books out, Mr Pride gave Shira a new a4 lined paper science book and started the lesson

Mr Pride: Okay class today we are going to learn about The Structure and function of cells… blah blah blah – The teacher told the students to write information down in to their books, draw diagrams out and answer some questions in the text book

Manny: So I heard you where late… Again…- He whispered to Diego

Diego: Yep, the 3rd late mark of the week –Diego whispered back

Manny: Did they let you off this time? –Manny said talking about the office staff

Diego: Nope, I got a detention, so it looks like I'll be spendind another boring hour by myself after school with Mrs Anderson again

Manny: Diego, You've not had a detention since the 9th grade/Year 9 -Manny with a concerned look on his face, Because When they started high school, 9th grade was the year when Diego always got in to trouble, Doing the wrong things and getting into the wrong crowds, But when Manny and Sid eventually became friends with him then he finally got his head down with his work and at the end of the 10th grade Diego was reaching B-C's instead of E-F's

Diego: Yes, i know -He had a disappointed look on his face

Manny: Well,at least this time… You won't be on your own… -Manny told his friend hoping that he would catch on to what he just said

Diego: What?... You mean you... –Diego made sense at what Manny was trying to tell him

Manny: Yeah

Diego: Got a detention –Diego was surprised when Manny nodded at his reply

Manny: Well me and Ellie

Diego: Ellie too?! – They both still talking quietly at the back

Manny: I know, it's hard to believe, right?

Diego: *Chuckled a little* tell me about it… How did it happen?

Manny: It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you at Dinner, Okay?–Manny said going back to answering the questions his science teacher told the whole class to do

Diego nodded has his response

1st lesson ended, and it was time for 2nd lesson, the group was in different classes from each other but they all had the same subject

-Buck Diego and Sid had Maths, they was in the Middle Set

-Manny and Ellie where both in the Higher set for Maths because they were both smart and honour roll students

That lesson began and ended and it was time for break

Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

It was break and the group met up at the normal hang out place and chatted about everyday things

Sid like always was annoying Diego and the rest of the group too

Sid: Come on, please Diego please, just come with me, I need to get it

Diego: Shut up Sid –Diego said trying to not get annoyed with his friend as he was getting on his last nerve

Sid: Please

Diego: Why do you want me to come with you anyway? Just go on your own

Sid: Because you're the only one in my geography class and I need to get a new homework sheet because I've lost the other one again

Diego thought for a moment

Diego: You're only going to get another detention again, you know that right?

Sid: Yes Diego, I do, Geez I'm not stupid, Please Diego

Manny: He's never gunna give up on this, it'll be easier on all of us if you just go with him

Diego: *he rolled his eyes and sighed* Okay, okay, if I go with you will you promise not to annoy me all day

Sid: Yes, yes I promise

Ellie and Manny chuckled a little

Manny: Pftt, that's doubtful *Manny whispered* –Sid can never stay quiet, is always annoying the group because it's like his job and he knows he can get on Manny and Diego's nerves but Buck and Ellie just seem to ignore him

Diego: Okay, Come on

Sid: Yessh

Diego started to walk off but he turned back around

Diego: Hey Buck, You comin'?

Buck: Yeah, Yeah, hold on

Buck gathered his stuff together and joined Diego and Sid as they walked around the building, through the corridors until they finally reached the geography classroom

Diego: We'll wait outside

Sid: Okay

Sid Entered the classroom that had lots of maps on the walls along with different countries and flags

And started to talk with the Geography teacher about his homework

Meanwhile Diego and Buck where out on the corridor talking about their football/soccer try-outs at lunch but was however interrupted by a group of boys talking loudly about 20 steps away from them

Buck: What's going on do you think?

Diego: I don't know

The duo turned their focus towards the group of Jocks teasing Shira by her locker

Diego: But where gunna soon find out –Diego began to walk over

Buck: What? Wait up! –Buck follows after him

Diego made his way over to Soto and his group

Shira: Just leave me alone! –Shira said harshly

Diego: Come on Soto, just leave her alone

Soto: Oh and your gunna make me? –Soto said turning his attention towards Diego

Diego:…

Soto: So if you're not gunna make me, then whose gunna make me?

Buck: me, that's who,

Oscar: You? Haha

Buck: Yeah, now get away from her

Soto: Fine, I'll take you two down first

Soto motioned his fist towards buck's stomach but Buck quickly stopped it, Soto's quick thinking led him to knee buck in the stomach and this time he succeeded

Oscar punched Diego in the face causing him to fall on the floor but he got back up and punched him back twice as harder Oscar fell on the floor with Zeke and Lennie trying to help him up, shira was impressed by this

Soto grabbed Diego and pushed him up against the lockers

Buck was still knelt down by the pain Soto had just put him though

Soto: If you ever, try and stand up to me again, then I will-

Soto was cut off by a deeper voice

Manny: You will what?

Soto looked beside him to see Manny stood there with Ellie behind him, Soto was a bit scared of Manny because he knew that Manny was stronger than him and could win him in a fight

Soto loosened his grip on Diego's shirt

Soto: Nothing

Manny: Well if it's nothing, then I suggest you go back outside on the yard

Soto turned his back towards Manny and faced his group has he walked past Diego and Shira who was stood by each other and whispered

Soto: I will get my revenge, Just you wait

The bully shoulder barged Shira, causing her to stumble a little

The group of bullies walked down the corridor and outside following Manny's orders

Sid stepped out of the Geography classroom oblivious to what just happened and strolled to friends

Ellie crouched down to buck who was still knelt down and helped him back up

Ellie: Are you okay?

Buck: Yeah I'm fine

Sid: Great i got a detention for losing my homework again

Manny: That doesn't suprise me

Shira: Why did you do that?, you both just got hurt trying to defend me

Diego: I don't know, you looked like you needed some help, Soto and his gang are kinda of troublemakers

Manny: Yeah you should know

Before Shira asked anymore questions or thank them for sticking up her the bell went for 3rd lesson

**Sorry it took me so long to upload , i have had a lot of coursework to do **

**I hope you like this chapter, i thought about it lot and changed alot of things **


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang for 3rd lesson and the group made their way to English

Ellie, Diego and Sid entered the English classroom they all sat down in their seats on a table of 4, with Sid and Diego on one side and Ellie opposite to them, they grabbed their different coloured English folders from their bags and got settled waiting for the lesson to start

The teacher told the class to take out the previous sheets of paper they was working on last lesson and continue the work on 'of mice and men'

Ellie and Diego got their heads down with their own work while Sid was also doing his work by copying from Diego because he rather never understand the task's the teacher set by saying 'I don't get it' or he just couldn't be bothered half of the time and being last like usual letting Diego produce all the work for both of them, Diego was tired of telling Sid to write up his own work that he got used to copying every lesson

Sid's eyes slightly travelled upwards to Diego's face and saw something unusual; His face was bruised from the incident that happened at Break 20 minutes ago, the exact place where Oscar punched him also started to bleed

Sid: Ermm Diego?

Diego: What is it Sid?

Sid: Well ermm, the side of your face is bleeding

Diego: What? Where?! –Diego tried to feel around his face for the cut, but it was hard because he didn't know where it was and couldn't see for himself

Ellie: Where is it Sid? –Ellie said with a concerned voice

Sid: Right… – He said pointing near the injury but to close to touch it, then looking back at Ellie - …There

Ellie: I can't see, Diego turn to your side – As soon as Ellie said this, Diego turned his head to the side because he wasn't stupid to know what side she meant

Ellie studied the injury that was found in the middle of his cheek near up towards the bottom of his eye, it was a small cut but not that small to not notice it because it was quite noticeable

Ellie: Ooo, He must of hit you harder than what you've thought

Diego: Is it bad? – Diego unknowingly said

Ellie: Not that bad you will only need a plaster over it, you'll be fine –Ellie said calmly, knowing that it wasn't that bad after all- Here- She said handing Diego a plaster ,tissue and her pocket mirror to help him see the cut

He wiped up the cut, placed the plaster over the injury and gives Ellie her mirror back

The English teacher came around the class and handed everyone there Previous completed assessments they written last week

Ellie was surprised at the grade the teacher marked her work has

Ellie: Err, Miss? Is there a mistake here, because as you know I'm a straight A student… I don't get B's

Teacher: Nope, there's no mistake Ellie, you got a grade B because this time you lacked your explanation of describing the characters more from the film than the book and the book as certainly got more detail and description about the characters than the film –The teacher said, she turned back around and walked away

Ellie was disappointed with her Grade and so was Diego

Diego: I got a C+!?

Sid: What's wrong with that?

Diego: Well I was kind of hoping for a B

But on the other hand Sid was shocked and slightly surprised at his Grade the teacher had given him

Sid: I got a C-! –Sid happily shouted

Ellie: Why are you so happy with that?

Diego: Because Ellie, Sid getting an C is like me getting an A* -Diego jokingly said

Ellie laughed to herself a little From Diego's Sarcastic but funny comment

Sid: No Diego it's Because I was expecting a D but a C is okay –He stupidly stated

**Meanwhile...**

In the other English classroom Manny and Buck was also writing about 'Of mice and Men' the pupils was talking loud but not at a noisy volume and it was still fine for Manny and Buck to talk their normal voice volume

Manny: So, Mind telling me what happened back there

Buck: Nothing really it was just a little …misunderstanding that's all

Manny: Buck, I don't want Diego going back down that route again

Buck: Manny he'll be fine, trust me

Manny thought for a second and knew that buck was right

Manny: Who was that girl?, I didn't have chance to introduce myself in science

Buck: I think her names Shira but I'm not sure, Diego kind of bumped into her this morning

Manny: Bumped, What do you mean?

Manny asked curiously not knowing about Shira and Diego's little 'moment' that morning

So Buck told him what happened and they both got back to their work

The bell rang for 4th lesson and the group went their separate ways again walking to different lessons

Ellie and Sid had food tech, Manny had Wood Work/Shop and Buck said that he had P.E with Diego, which he didn't; Buck was lying for him because Diego doesn't really go to P.E with Buck, he goes to Art instead

Well After he started to hang around with Manny and the group his stamina has gotten low, he used to be in the athletics team running every running event there was, he had strong muscular legs and he was a great runner but them days for him were over, so he changed P.E to Art and found his Passion towards Art, He was a fantastic drawer and only realised this within the last year or so

The only person who knows about this is Buck because Diego is scared to tell the others, scared that they might find him becoming soft and weak, not the strong, fearless guy that he should be (But he denied it because of his stubbornness )

Buck: Here –He said handing Diego's art book to him

Diego: Thanks Buck, I owe you one –Diego turned around and began to walk a different way to his friend but Buck grabbed his Upper Arm and stopped Diego from walking any further he turned back around

Diego looked confused

Buck: When are you going to them the truth?

Diego: About what?

Buck: This –Buck said pointing at Diego's art book in his hand- You're really good, you've got a talent Diego, why do you want to hide it?

Diego: I don't know but listen… I'll tell them, stop worrying about me

Buck: Okay then, See you later Buddy

Diego continued walking to Art and Buck made his way to P.E

About an hour later the bell rang again for Dinner


	6. Chapter 6

The Bell rang for dinner and Diego carefully made his way to P.E and meet Buck to change for soccer try-outs without any of the group seeing him

Diego entered the male changing rooms and saw Buck in the usual meeting place, He was already changed into his P.E kit as he as just had a lesson in P.E

Buck waited for a few minutes while Diego got changed, he was nearly done and only had to put his trainers on, Buck noticed Diego's trainers weren't the newest sort of foot wear, they was old and Had a few little rips in them, they were still okay to wear but compare too everyone else's new clean trainers they all got for the new start to the year in September they weren't the best

They walked out on to the Field before giving Manny, Ellie and Sid their bags where they was sitting on the stand like a couple of other people dotted around Eating there lunches

The coach gathered all the lads up and also the few girls who came to try-out as well, including a familiar female named Shira she looked quite confident even though she was on her own , The middle aged man Showed the group a few tricks and skills, then giving them a chance to have ago themselves

Buck was kicking the ball up continuously with his feet as Diego watched him; Diego wasn't the best at football… Well not as good as Buck he was truly skilled and talented with sports

Diego only came along to tryouts for Buck's sake unless he wouldn't have come at all

Buck: Looks like your girlfriend likes soccer – Buck said teasingly to Diego still keeping his concentration on the ball

Diego: She's NOT my girlfriend- Buck stopped kicking the ball and said

Buck: Okay, Its just I've never really saw you stick up for a girl before in fact talk to one… Well except from Ellie. But this, this is totally different and you know it

Before Diego could say anything else, He saw Soto and Oscar in there football kits walking to the coach while Lennie and Zeke stopped and watched from the side lines

Diego: *Sighes* What are they doing here?

Buck looked in the same direction as Diego

Buck: Great, Here comes trouble

Soto and Oscar didn't even need to try out because there was no doubt that they would make the team any way, they were like the Coaches star pupils and got everything they wanted

The coach gathered the group up again and this time Shira looked abit shyer than before, putting her head down so the bullies didn't see her, Diego noticed this, The coach lined some footballs up in front of the net ,he told the group to partner up and have ago at scoring, Soto and Oscar stayed next to the coach mocking and laughing at the others

Buck and Diego obviously paired together, Diego tried kicking the ball but totally missed and kicked the ground a little and sliding on the ground instead

Oscar and Soto laughed at Diego loud enough for him to hear

Buck helped Diego back up from the ground and also heard them laughing

Buck: Just ignore them

The coach spilt the group up in to two teams and got them playing a game of football

Buck and Diego was on one team and Soto, Oscar and Shira was on the other

Shira was running with the ball and Diego was in defence going to tackle her but didn't she flew past him knocking him over on the ground again and she carried on running with the ball and scored

Buck rushed over to Diego as he got himself back up

Buck: Are you okay? –Suddenly shira walked past them

Shira: Aww you almost got it – She Jokingly said

Diego: I don't tackle girls – He harshly said back

Shira: Haha I can see why

Soto: Hey Diego your supposed to kick the ball!

Oscar: Like this! – Oscar shouted as he perfectly kicked the ball into Diego's back

Diego: Ahh- Diego held his back where the ball hit him

Buck Picked up the ball and Through it back at Oscar trying to hit him but Oscars quick thinking made him dodge it therefore the ball ended up hitting the coach

The coach angrily called Buck over to him

Buck: Sir I didn't-

The coach: Detention and No excuse's – He said pulling a Detention slip from his sports bag

Buck took the Detention letter and walked over to the sitting stand, Diego followed him where Manny, Ellie and Sid was present

Diego: Buck I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this mess

Buck: It wasn't your fault Diego; they both had it coming to them

They sat there watching the others on the field continuing with try outs and eating their lunches, Buck noticed Diego staring at Shira

Buck: You know … She's not that bad, stubborn and sarcastic like yourself but… Sweet

Diego: So?

Buck: So, what's holding you back?

Diego: Nothing

Diego: I'm going to get changed… You coming?- He said trying to avoid answering

Buck: Yeah

Diego and Buck went to get changed back in to their school clothes and came out to the rest of the group before The bell rang for last Lesson


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rang for last lesson, the group made their way to Music

They entered the large room full of different instruments and sat down in there seated places

Sir started the lesson when everyone was present, but within 5 minutes there was a knock on the door, the old wooden door opened revealing a girl looking apologetically lost

Mr Carter: Ahh Shira, your late, do you know what this means?

Shira: Well, it must mean, I'm not on time

The class starting laughing and Shira blushed deep red with embarrassment

Mr Carter: No, Detention! Now go and sit down next

Shira walked past some jocks and cheerleaders who was sat at the front they chuckled a little at her appearance

Cheerleader: Pftt, Nice hair- she said mockingly to her friend about Shira's long black hair with a few brown and blonde streaks and wore it wildly in a Platt/braid

She sat at an empty seat at the back, just behind Diego and his group; she through her bag on the floor, under the desk and something small and ratty fell out

Ellie noticed this and picked the object up, has she grabbed it, the tiny notebook opened revealing words and paragraphs that looked like song lyrics, and she rudely viewed inside

She was amazed at how talented Shira was at writing songs

Shira saw Ellie looking into her Song book; she quickly snatched the leather object away from Ellie's hands

Ellie looked up at Shira watching her shove the book into her bag

Ellie: Oh I'm sorry I-

Shira: No, it's fine, I just don't like people looking at my stuff

Ellie: You're a really good song writer

Shira: Thanks

Ellie turned back around, facing the front and getting back to the work and followed Mr Carter's instruction's he told the class by copying what he had written on the board into their books

45 minutes went by and the final bell rang for the students to go home, but not for 6 particular teenagers

They had another boring hour left until they leave school for the day

It was the end if the lesson and everyone left the classroom just after Mr Carter dismissed them, Shira walked past Sir's desk, hoping that he forgot about the detention he gave her

Mr Carter: Shira

Shira stopped and turned around to face her Music teacher, she looked at him with a 'What do you want' look

Mr Carter: You've got detention remember

Shira: Yep

Mr Carter: Listen Shira, I know your new here and I don't what to sound harsh but, Don't be late to my class again, do you understand – He lifted the detention letter up and motioned for Shira to take It

Shira nodded her head a little looking like she wasn't bothered and removed the detention letter from his hand; she walked out of the classroom and began to search for the detention classroom

She walked down every corridor and passageway, she still couldn't find it, Shira stopped in a scruffy part of the corridor near the back of the school and was just about to give up until she remember the map Principal Robin gave her that morning, she studied the piece of paper and realised that the detention classroom was opposite to the Drama Theatre she looked up from the map and her eyes locked on a sign on the wall in bold black writing saying 'Drama Theatre', She turned about in a flash and saw the detention sign slightly hanging to one side

Shira: *sighes* *Whispers to herself* This School's Crap- **(sorry for the language) **

She entered the classroom and turned to shut the door behind her, She looked up and noticed five familiar faces staring right at her, she blushed a little knowing their presents was still looking at her

She walked over to the teacher's desk clearing her throat grabbing their attention and handed he teacher her detention letter

The teacher looked at the letter then looked back up to Shira

Teacher: Detention Started 10 minutes ago

Shira: Yeah I know I was-

Teacher: I don't want to know, now sit down

Shira rolled her eyes at the rudeness from the teacher as she walked over to the empty seat at the back of the room next to Diego

Teacher: Right, I'm going to be 20 minutes, I don't want any noise from anyone until I get back, understood

Some of them nodded their heads showing their response towards the teacher before she left the classroom, the door closed behind her and at that moment they all knew, that they was on their own with no Supervision from an adult

Diego: Well she won't be back for another half an hour

Sid: And how do you know?

Diego: Sid, I practically know what time she'll be back!

Manny: Yeah because you're such an expert, right? - He jokingly said meaning nothing by it

Ellie: Hey look, they have computers – Ellie pointed to the two computers in the corner- Diego you never said they had Computers

Diego: I didn't know, they must have just recently got them

Buck: Come on, let's go on games

So from Bucks suggestion Manny, Sid, Ellie and Buck went over to the computers and started to play on the unblocked games, battling against each other on different games and having competitions

Diego decided not to join in and sat at the desk playing with the strap from his satchel which was placed on top of the working area, he desperately wanted to talk to Shira but didn't know how to start off the conversation; Shira couldn't stand the awkward silence between them and began conversation

Shira: Nice School, you've got here – She sarcastically stated

Diego: Haha yeah, I bet it's not as bad as your old school, right?

Shira: I would say near or enough the same

Diego: Really- He seemed surprised at her answer

Shira: Yeah, I mean probably every school as their similarities… Like this school and my old school they both have Cheerleaders…

Diego: Jocks

Shira: Outcasts

Shira and Diego: Bullies

They both looked at one another in shock at the word they both said together and the way they said It, right then, they both knew that, that word connected them in a special way

Diego: I'm gunna go out on a limb here and say that you were-

Shira: Bullied in my old school… Yeah – Her voice lowered when finishing her sentence and she looked down ashamed

Diego: Hey, you shouldn't feel ashamed to admit that you where bullied, it takes guts to own up to it

Shira: Yeah… You wouldn't know what it feels like

Diego: Actually I do… Being the Height that I am… You know smaller than everyone else

Shira: Yeah

Diego: It's like one of the main things to automatically get bullied from but I'm used to it and at least I've got friends who've got my back all the time

Shira: Yeah I wouldn't know what that feels like…

Diego: Surely you've had at least one friend you could of told stuff too

Shira: I did, until last year

Diego What happened last year?

Shira: My Friend was called Ryan, He's been my Mate for along as I can remember, we always had each other's backs everywhere we went, But like usual we got bullied for standing up for what we believed in and we believed that everyone should have their own say towards things and they shouldn't get shoved towards the side and become nobody's, Then last year His strict family moved him away from the school because they found out about the bulling and didn't want it to affect him so he left me on my own to defend for myself… Then a few months ago I found out that he was bullied in his new school too and later committed suicide

Diego: Oh… I'm sorry

Shira: No, its fine and if this is you feeling sympathy towards me then I wouldn't know, my family wasn't that really supportive when I was upset about his death, they just started to ignore me and I felt pushed away from them and isolated

Diego: That must have been the worse feeling ever, I hate my family I wish I could live somewhere else

Shira: Why what happens

Diego: My… My mums an alcoholic and even though she doesn't admit it when I confront her…I know that she is one and it doesn't help either when my older brother treats me like his own slave, bossing me about, treating me like dirt, I just Can't wait until Manny turn's 16 and gets he's own house

Shira: His own house?- Surprised at what Diego had just said, she still felt sorry for him about what happens at home, But the stubbornness on her still believed her situation was worse

Shira: That's your big tall scary friend, isn't it and He can afford it?!

Diego: Yeah and Its already paid for and plus it's automatically his anyway, You think he's scary?

Shira was confused

Shira: Abit and What do you mean?

Diego: His parents died in this tragic car accident a couple of years ago, he was only 12 when it happened and he was the only one to survive the car crash and his parents made a 'will' a few months before they died and it said that Manny gets everything The house,Money the lot, but until he's 17 he is stuck living with his grandparents, so he as to wait til' January

Shira: Wow, that must have been horrible for him, to live with that for the rest of his life

Diego: Yeah, atleast he still has someone who loves him

Shira: His Grandparent's?

Diego: Well yeah, but I was talking about Ellie

Shira: Ellie, who's that

Diego turned and raised his hand up, into a pointing position and motioned it towards the girl siting on the computer concentrating on beating Sid sat beside her

Shira: Oh There together?

Diego: Yep, have been for a long time

Shira: How long?

Diego: 2-3 years, both honour, straight A students, their perfect for each other, Manny couldn't find a more perfect girl

Shira: Yeah, they do look right for each other… What's wrong with your friend?

Diego: Who Sid?

Shira: Yeah

Diego: What about him

Shira: He looks kinda …

Diego: Slow? Stupid? Annoying?

Shira: Haha I was gunna say strange or something, but you've described him better than me

Diego: Well, I blame his family for abandoning and making him live in care when he was just a baby, he lives with several other foster kids different ages, hey think he's too stupid too be in his family

Shira: That's a bit harsh

Diego: I know, but he has more knowledge than you would think, people just don't give him a chance that's all

They were both moved there attention back to the group looking over at the group of 4 who was just about finished on the computers and came to sit back down,Shira spotted an unusual mark down the side of Ellie's leg

Shira: If you don't mind me asking… what's that down the side of your leg?

Ellie: Its, It's a bruise

Shira: *Gasped* It looks painful, what happened

Ellie looked at Manny then back to Shira

Ellie: Its nothing I… just… fell, that's all

Shira didn't believe her and Ellie was lying she never really fell, she sadly gets abused by her stepdad and everytime this goes on she trys her best to cover the marks up, Manny's the only one who knows about this but the bad thing is that she keeps it a secret from the others

Ellie: By the way… Shira is it?

Shira: Yeah

Ellie: You're a really good song writer

Shira: Thanks

Buck: And don't forget a good football player too

Shira: Hahaa, not as good as you, you really have a talent

Buck: Yeah, apparently I'm good at all sports

Diego: You are

Buck: I want to follow my dad's footsteps and join the army when I'm old enough

Shira: My mum would never let me do that

Buck: Well my mum can't stop me

Shira: Go against the rules are you

Buck: No, She can't stop me because she isn't here, I don't know where she is, she left me and my dad when I was little and then my dad went to join the army so my aunty and uncle brought me up all my life and I've always looked up to my dad and he always used to tell me to stand up for myself no matter how big or small the situation is

Shira: That's some good inspiration

Buck: Yeah it is, The only big situation I've been in was when I first started wearing glasses at aged 11 and Soto tried to make fun of me, but …well let's just say, he has never come near me since

Shira: WOW! There real jerks aren't they

Diego: Yep

Shira: What did you mean before when Manny said 'you will know' after you called them trouble makers

Manny: Yeah Diego why don't you tell Shira about your glory days being a trouble maker yourself

Diego: Naa, It's a stupid story

Shira: Aww go on

Diego: Okay, I used to be part of Soto's 'Gang' a few years back we was that close that we called each other brothers, nothing could spilt us apart, he was the leader of the gang and I was second in command and we always got into all kinds of trouble in school and out, bulling children younger than us and less defence calling them for who they were, but I totally regret that now and when I met these guys they has taught me other things than hatred and violence, they taught me true friendship and how to trust people, And talking about trust

Diego looked at buck then back at the others

Diego: I haven't been really truthful to you guys, Do you know what I say that I've got P.E with Buck, well I have been going to Art instead

Sid: Art, why would you go there?

Buck: Because he is a really talented Artist that's why, Diego show them your Art book

Diego grabbed the book out of his satchel and opened it up to reveal amazing drawings and paintings Diego had produced in Art

Ellie: Wow, Diego you're really good

Manny: Why did you want to hide this?

Diego: I don't know maybe because if I told you, you might think less of me

Ellie: Diego we would never think less of you, would we?

Manny: Never

Ellie: Where just happy that, you're moving on and leaving the past behind you

Diego: Thanks you Guys

The teacher entered the room and dismissed the rag tag group of 6

They all exited the detention classroom and walked out of school, Manny and the Group turned Right and Shira turned Left, Diego turned back around and shouted to Shira

Diego: I'll see you tomorrow then?!

Shira: Yeah maybe!

Diego: Well you can't find a better group of friends than us!

Shira: I'll meet you in Form!

They both turned back around and went their separate ways for the day, and from that moment on Shira knew her mum made a good choice by sending her to this particular school and thought that she was finally having some good luck, that her life was eventually falling into place and Diego finally took up the nerve to talk to a girl at last and become more involved and truthful with His True group of friends especially the new addition to the group

The End.


End file.
